


Lingering Embers

by Blueempire



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Multi, bittersweet memories, hints of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueempire/pseuds/Blueempire
Summary: It's been another year.But, this time it's different. It's not as warm as it was in the past.Even though the Red King parted ways with HOMRA, the memories kept them tied together. And his red... Well... His red was still warm... Deep inside their hearts.(A commission for Suoh Mikoto).





	Lingering Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, fellow readers.
> 
> This story happened to be the first one I wrote in a language totally different from my mother tongue. That's right. English is not my main idiom but one can never improve without trying, right?
> 
> This fic dates back to 2013 when the K Project nostalgia hit me hard in the feels. Now, K 7 Stories hit me with another wave of feels and I traveled back in time to being someone who had just discovered K Project.

_Gently, I place a white veil_

_Over the red, burning, and proud flame_

**13th of August, 201X – Shizume City, HOMRA bar; 08:30 p.m**

"I think I just saw Anna around the corner!" – Chitose exclaimed while lurking through one of the windows in the HOMRA bar.

"Everyone to their positions!"

* * *

Today was just a normal day. A sunny, warm day like any other. Or so Suoh thought.

He had woken up from one of his nightmares, like usual, feeling his heart pounding from all the adrenaline rush. Still breathing erratically, he stared at his right hand. He could still feel his flames dancing out of his body, destroying everything around him, burning him alive.

He closed this fist forcefully, his nails digging in his palm.

_One day, I’ll…_

A gentle thought, like a warm blanket, crossed his mind before it spiraled out of control into his darkest abyss and he rose his eyes to focus on his surroundings. He started to notice something unusual, though. Anna was always there when he woke up, watching him silently with her crimson eyes, like a porcelain doll. At first, he would pick and lay her on the other side of the door, telling her “stay there” before closing it. Honestly, he felt a little awkward waking up with her staring at him. He didn't know what to say, neither what do. So, he started putting her outside his room, like a pet who is not welcomed into their owners' bedroom.

As the years slowly went by, he started to get used to her silent staring when he would wake up. He got so used to it, that it had become a part of his daily routine.

But, today… She was not there.

After showing and dressing up, he walked down the stairs, slowly and groaning, to find Yata, Kusanagi, Totsuka and Anna whispering at the bar’s counter. Anna and Totsuka were the first ones to notice his presence.

"Good morning, King!" Totsuka said in his cheerful voice and his iconic smile.

"Mikoto-san! Good morning!"

"Hey. Did his Majesty have a good night sleep?"

"Argh… What were you talking about?" Mikoto grunted, scratching his belly.

"Nothing important, your Majesty." Mikoto sat on his couch, starting to feel pissed off.

"What's with the stupid nickname? It's making me irritated."

"King,” Totsuka said while sitting next to him and smiled, "Why don’t you go for your walk with Anna? It will help you feel more relaxed, not to mention it's good to stretch your muscles."

The bar fell into a deep silence, everyone staring at the Red King. Mikoto rose an eyebrow and looked at Totsuka, who just kept smiling. Signing in defeat, he got up from the couch and with Anna now clenching his black jacket, he exited the bar.

"Uff… It was about time he left!" Izumo exclaimed, putting his hands in his hips and shaking his head.

"Now we have plenty of time until he comes back with Anna." Totsuka got up from the couch and headed to the counter, grabbing a piece of paper that was all messily organized, words written in every corner in different calligraphies, some of them crossed, "Back to the plan, Chitose, Eric and me will be responsible for the décor; Kusanagi will be our personal bartender, of course; Fujishima, Bando, and Dewa will be the ones making the errands; Yata, Shohei and Kamamoto will be the ones responsible for the foo-"

"Totsuka-san! I don't want the fatty Kamamoto in the kitchen!", Yata interrupted, indignantly "My fucking God! It will be a disaster! He will spend more time eating the food than cooking it! By the end of the day, I and Shohei won't have anything to present to Mikoto-san! I bet he will even eat the birthday cake and what then?! I can't let him ruin Mikoto-san's party! Fuck, everything has to be perfect!"

"… Kusanagi-san, can't you help them in the kitchen? I know you’re a good cook!"

"I suppose… I can make some of my dishes." Totsuka smiled.

"Good. Kamamoto will be our professional gastronomy taster, then."

"As long as he doesn't enter the kitchen and eat my birthday cake for Mikoto-san…" Yata mumbled.

* * *

"Mikoto's red sure is pretty today" Anna, who was walking side by side with him, blurted out.

"… Huh?" Mikoto asked, snapping out of his trance.

He continued walking with Anna clenching his jacked sleeve and took a slow, deep exhalation from his lit cigarette. Why was everyone acting so strange today? Wasn’t it supposed to be a normal day like any other? The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, the sound of the morning trains arriving and departing could be heard and the smell of freshly baked pastry filled their noses and they passed some bakeries in the area.

They were now walking near the sea, next to the bridge that led to Ashinaka High School. The sun shined on the water’s surface, creating a calm and peaceful environment while the wind lightly ruffled their hair and the sea air filled their lungs. Since they were far from the city, the only noise that was heard was the waves kissing the ground in a lovely movement, while the wind continued to sway their hair. Mikoto could almost feel the peace entering his veins, calming down his proud, angered red flames that were inside his heart. Almost.

A thought clicked his mind.

"… Isn't this part of the Blue's territory-"

"The Red King in enemy territory today is quite a sight. Are you looking for a scuffle to celebrate this day, I wonder? Forgive me, but as my duty, I have to condemn that action."

Mikoto turned around. He knew that pretentious voice. It belonged to no other than the Blue King itself. Munakata Reisi.

"Tch. You and that way of talking, Munakata."

Munakata smiled a bit. He was not dressed in his uniform as Suoh normally found him. He was wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt under it that outlined every firm muscle he had. To combine with that, he also wore black jeans that fitted firmly on his hips and white sneakers laced with blue strings.

"It's only appropriate as the leader of Scepter 4, Suoh. Furthermore, are you really looking to start combat with me? Shouldn't you be somewhere else with the princess?"

"What she and I do is none of your business, Munakata." Mikoto turned his back and prepared to leave before he couldn't contain himself, "Besides, I am not here for a fight."

"I see… The Red King is on his daily scrolling with the princess. However, today is not a normal day, is it, Suoh?" The Red King stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his head.

Munakata closed his eyes and smiled.

"You are quite unique, Suoh. To not even remember this very day of your existence. Hmph. If no one has told you yet, I am not going to be the one doing it. I can only say that I wish you to have a special day while ruling the kingdom, Red King."

With that Munakata walked away from their sight. Puzzled, Mikoto turned to Anna.

"What was that all about?"

Anna turned to stare at him. "… I think he wishes you a happy day, Mikoto." She replied, emotionless.

He continued glaring at her for another explanation, but she didn't say another word. He shuddered and lit another cigarette. With no doubt, people were weird.

* * *

Having heard the announcement made by Chitose, the red clansmen were all around the bar, putting the final touches and covering the windows with the curtains.

"Kamamoto, push the curtain a bit more!"

"Dewa, help me put this red ribbon in place!"

"Ouch! You stepped on me!"

"Such noise. He's gonna hear us."

"ARGH. MY BAR!"

"HE'S COMING!" Chitose screamed, trying to make all of them take the cue to fall into silence.

"Why would Izumo close the bar at this hour?"

Anna shrugged.

Opening the door to the Homra bar, only the familiar jingle of the bell hanging out above the door could be heard. Everything was dark due to the windows being all covered up and the atmosphere felt stiff, with a sepulchral silence that was not inviting as the normal HOMRA.

"What the-" he ignited his fist into flames.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KING. NO BLOOD, NO BONE, NO ASH." All the clansmen shouted in unison, covering themselves in the Red Aura given by the Red King itself.

With all of them in the Red King's aura, the bar was no longer in darkness. It was illuminated, warm, familiar. Just like HOMRA was and would continue to be. As long as they were together, with the flames given by Mikoto Suoh inside their heart burning proudly and dancing in crimson happiness, there was nothing more they ever needed.

Walking towards the birthday cake, each one of them lit a candle with their own aura.

"Mikoto, light up the other candles." Said Anna with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Smiling a little bit, Mikoto processed to make his princess's wish true.

The cake had three tears as red as their aura, adorned with strawberries, cherries, and sugar red roses. On top, the flowing white vanilla cream formed a small note.

_These flames will always shine bright to lead you home_

Mikoto’s eyes widened a bit, turning to everyone. They were all smiling. Even Anna seemed to have a little discrete smile on her pink lips.

Totsuka was the one to break the silence. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we are all so happy here, King. In HOMRA, with all of us together. Ever since I met you, King, and Kusanagi-san, until today when we have HOMRA… These have been the happiest days of my life. Being in this warm surely has made me a lot of unforgettable memories that I will always keep in my heart. Those memories are the ones that make our red shine even brighter. It's the time we spend together as a family, united by your aura, that helps us grow without any resentment. I know that if we keep united, we will be able to conquer any obstacle in our way. And, King… Don't worry. It will work, somehow. Because… You have all of us." Totsuka smiled and opened his arms to indicate all the clansmen, who smiled kindly.

Anna walked to Mikoto and her fingers curled in his'.

"Mikoto's red is the warmest. I hope… It never goes away."

A bit stunned with all the unfolded events, Mikoto could feel his blaze calm down and turn into healing ember. He regarded all of their smiling faces again and glanced at Anna, her red eyes bearing a deep hope in them. Those flames were also the ones to protect like Totsuka once said. And, who knew he could be right? Mikoto needed to protect those close to him, who were relying on him. Needed to keep them safe. Safe and united.

It turned out that, other than being a bunch of thugs who fought the Mafia and scuffed with the police more than they should, they were a big family connected by warm and love that Mikoto didn't know his powers could offer.

* * *

**13th of August, one year later – Shizume City, HOMRA bar; 08:00 p.m**

Today was just a normal day. A sunny, warm day like any other. Although to a certain group of people warm wasn’t, for sure.

The HOMRA bar was closed, nothing surprising to his customers, already used to it. Looking inside, the windows were open, the warm sunlight of August entering through them, dust particles glowing in the air, creating a pleasing and soothing atmosphere like HOMRA always had. Everything was in their rightful place, having the bar extremely organized and clean just like Izumo liked - the bottles of alcohol carefully staked in their shelves, the glasses polished to perfection and the chair and tables symmetrically to each other.

The bar was quiet. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

A place where loved ones who parted are visited. Where loved ones are hopefully capable to hear the ones, who are still in the world they left behind. What once was a happy day lead its way to a depressing one in the calendar. Birthdays, after a certain point in time, were a painful way to remember that loved ones were not with them anymore.

The closest members of HOMRA were there, in front of Mikoto Suoh's tomb, in dead stillness, as their King.

The grave, which had engraved the words "R.I.P. Suoh Mikoto – former Red King", made them remember all the memories they lived together, back then, when HOMRA was still together. When the Red King was still with them. When HOMRA was still united and strong, glorified in red.

But… Mikoto was not there with them anymore. It was over now.

The wind ruffled the leaves. The waves crashed against the sand. The sun continued to gleam and slowly the warm of the sunlight was disappearing. The world continued to turn.

In duos, everyone put a bouquet of red roses, marigolds, lilies, tulips and other flower crowns they had bought earlier that day, next to the grave.

Shouhei, always the one with a carefree attitude, was the one to break the silence. "Looks like… It’s starting to rain…" He said while gazing at the clear, blue sky as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Yata was crying helplessly by now. His mentor, his motivation, his pride, his family, his HOMRA… It all left with Mikoto-san.

As hours passed by, the clansmen turned to leave the graveyard in pairs until Misaki, Izumo, and Anna were the only ones left.

By sunset, they decided it was time to leave too. With that, they put next to Suoh's sepulcher a stuffed Lion with a note tied to its neck.

_Happy Birthday, Suoh. You were the best king we could have ever asked for._

With one tear streaming down her face, Anna caressed the tomb, her left hand pressing against her chest.

"Mikoto… Your red is still warm… In our hearts…"

The sun shined on their backs as they left.

Without anyone in the graveyard and the sun slowly given way to the night, a graceful figure stepped in front of the Red King's grave.

It had been such a long time since he stepped outside his room. And his first location was the graveyard. He could almost see the mix of disapproving and worried looks from his subordinates.

With the sun already out of sight, he placed a bouquet of forget-me-nots and a single iris. He couldn't help to feel responsible for all of this situation. His mental state had taken a toll, his Damocles’ Sword showing the damaging guilt he felt whenever his mind wandered and recalled the moment his sword crossed the Red King’s heart.

It was inevitable. He knew he had made the right choice. It was his duty as the Blue King to protect everyone from harm. So, why does it most of the time the right decision is connected to the most painful?

When he first connected with the Slate, Reisi had realized who he was. He had never fitted in very well with the other kids when he was younger, and adults were no match either. He’d started to wonder about his existence and its meaning. The questions and doubts resided in the back of his mind, until one fateful day when the answer had been given to him, in a plane ready to crash, when those questions had been replaced with just one resolve – “I have to protect these people.”

It was his duty to protect the order. To keep everyone safe.

This fact stung harder when he thought that he had failed to protect one of the people that mattered the most to him.

"Happy Birthday, Suoh. No blood, no bone, no ash… Right?" Munakata smirked a bit while a single tear streamed down on his face.

Turning to the other grave, on the left side of Suoh's, also covered in red roses, he placed gently, this time, a white rose.

"I know you’ll find a way to cheer the Red King on his birthday, Totsuka Tatara. You were the responsible one for bringing happiness, weren't you?" Munakata whispered.

Above him, in the night sky, two stars shined strongly to let the ones who lost themselves, find their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I've tried to correct as many written mistakes as I found but they sometimes slip. Let me know if you found any and, please leave your thoughts and suggestions.
> 
> This story will always remain my birthday gift to Suoh. In a world filled with so many people struggling with their inner demons, remember that there are people who care about you and who will help you.


End file.
